


On Your Left

by Bam4Me



Series: Fluid Classification [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Dad!Sam, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Winter Soldier Rewrite, little!Natasha, little!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: Sam Wilson is a respectable counselor for littles and pets that have just gotten home from deployment, and he loves his job, but he's never met a little that he connected with more than Steve, and he isn't even his patient.





	On Your Left

**Author's Note:**

> Natasha is about 11-13 in this, and Steve is about 6-9 with him mainly hovering around 6 in this fic. Sam thinks they're adorable.
> 
> In this, instead of the winter soldier happening like right after Sam and Steve flirt for the first time, Steve and Sam have been flirting for like five weeks now lollll. Also I still have zero idea why they were in DC in the movie and I'm still angry cause I can't remember why and that's dumb so whatever just imagine that SHIELD is protecting Steve from the government or whatever but it involves him being in a lot of meetings so idk that's some bullshit you can handle I guess. I don't know. I just don't know why that movie did what it did. 
> 
> avengersnonsexualageplay.tumblr.com

There was something infuriating about a man who can run laps around you multiple times on your morning run in the city. Like, seriously, this guy, this  _ very smug _ guy has run at least four laps around Sam every morning for a week now, it’s like he’s some sort of freaking super human. Well, to be fair, he  _ was _ .

 

Sam wasn’t stupid, he knew who this guy was.

 

It was a strange quiet day as he started towards the park that morning, and it wasn’t until he was almost there that he noticed that he’s yet to hear those annoying words today, and… he sort of missed them.

 

Where was that cute boy who normally pestered him all morning today? Maybe he was off on another mission with that red haired girl that usually hung out with him. He doesn’t know much about the two of them other than that they were both high aged littles, but they seemed pretty close. Probably siblings or cousins. They seemed close enough as colleagues.

 

He slowed down upon entering the park that him and Steve usually ended up at the end of their run, and slowed down when he saw a lone little sitting in the grass with a despondent look on his face. Sam frowned and looked around for a moment, wondering if he’d come there alone, but he didn’t find any waiting caregiver or another little.

 

He plastered a smile on his face that he used for the littles and pets who came to him for counseling after getting back from deployment. It wasn’t fake by any means, honestly, he loved getting to see Steve, but he was worried.

 

“Hey there, Steve, what’s with that frown?”

 

He knew that Steve was actually pretty big in his headspace, anywhere between six to nine, but he had the feeling that this was Steve on the lower range of his headspace right now. He looked tiny and lost and Sam sort of wanted to wrap him up in a blanket and never let the world touch him, but that would be a bad idea. At least, while him and Steve were still barely on a first name basis anyways.

 

The blonde looked up at him with wide, wary eyes. Sam felt a tight clench in his chest that he’s had years to work through when counseling. Not many littles trusted that easily after getting off a tour either, and Steve had always had that wary look about him, but seeing it directed at him made his chest tight, and he’d probably do a lot to make that look go away.

 

Steve looked around the park again with a sad expression. “No one’s here. Sometimes other littles are here, but no one is here.”

 

Ahh, that made sense. For most people, the work day started early enough that they were already at their jobs right now, but Steve had  _ loads _ of free time between missions, and Sam didn’t have group till later in the day. Actually, today was a day off for him.

 

He looked between Steve and the ball in the little’s hands and gave a gentle smile. “Ahh, you were expecting someone to play with, huh?”

 

Steve nodded with a little sniff, dejected. “It’s boring here in DC, I want to go back to New York. Natasha is the only one who plays with me here, and she has ballet class today.”

 

Oh, so not just an upset little, a grumpy one. “I know it can be upsetting to relocate to a new place for a while-”

 

“I don’t even know why I have to be here! Fury said, Fury said it’s cause they wanted me at SHIELD HQ right now, but they barely ever ask me to come in, and there are no other littles except for Natasha for me to play with, and, and, and I hate it.”

 

He let out a little huff of air at the end of his tirade, and Sam honestly felt for the boy, he really did. He wondered for a moment if SHIELD even realized they were basically setting him up for depression with how they’d shunted him to the side and taken away anything that even remotely resembled a healthy relationship or regular routine. He put that thought to the side for later -later when he could get in touch with Fury and yell at him in peace- and squared his shoulders.

 

“Well, that just won’t do at all, will it? No, that’s terrible. I have a better idea. How about you and I get off the icky grass and go find something to do together. I think that it’s terrible that they don’t seem to realize how boring this is for you. Let’s find something to fix that.”

 

Steve almost seemed a little weepy when he got up, but stubbornly held back the tears like the big boy he was, letting Sam pull him up off the grass. He couldn’t hold back another sniffle though. He was so tired of being told no one had time to play with him. 

 

Sam watched him thoughtfully for a moment, wondering if Steve would benefit from a nap. Some people said that six was too old for a nap, but a cranky tired little is a cranky tired little, no matter the age. Thankfully, the boy seemed to pull himself together after a while, his sad wobbly lip replaced with a stern set to his jaw. Sam was almost proud of him though he couldn’t put his finger on why.

 

“Do you wanna play catch with me?”

 

Oh god there was this loving warm feeling in Sam’s chest now all hot and thick like it was filling up the whole area, and Sam blinked twice in surprise at how it made him feel like he was floating a little, like he was… like he was in a scene with a cute sub who was asking him to play with them. Yeah, like that. He felt a smile spread across his face and he nodded. “I would  _ love _ that, kiddo.”

 

***

 

Steve liked Sam. He was nice, and he never said that Steve should be more reliant on others, or asked if he had a caregiver, or said that a little should have a caregiver with them when they left the house, or said that Steve should hold his hand while crossing the street, or-

 

Okay, there were a  _ lot _ of things a caregiver could say or do that would make Steve run in the other direction right away. Thing is, he’s a big boy. Him and Natasha are both big kids, it’s why they’re so attached to each other. Natasha said that Clint was still her best friend, but Steve and her got along in their headspaces better cause they were big kids and they knew big kid stuffs. Tony and Clint were pets. They were awesome, but they didn’t understand the importance of freedom from stifling caregivers or the need to repeat everything the adults said even if it was bad words. Bad words were fun sometimes cause the adults always scolded them, and they only ever scold them when Steve and Natasha do fun stuffs, like eating a whole cake in one sitting, or staying up past midnight.

 

Either way, Sam was awesome. He didn’t even scold Steve when he said the f-word when he was big last week. Even uncle Phil scolded him and Natasha when they cussed while big. 

 

“Sit on your bottom please, not your legs.” Scratch that, Sam Wilson was obviously a boring adult with a boring adult agenda and he is  _ the enemy _ .

 

Steve gave Sam an impressive scowl but did as he was told, sliding back down onto his bottom on the seat in the diner they were in, but Sam was already looking back down at his menu with that old person ‘head cocked to the side while reading’ look on his face that made Steve want to laugh at him a little. “I won’t fall.”

 

Sam hummed a little before setting his menu down. Steve already knew what he was gonna get. He couldn’t decide between the scrambled hash breakfast platter and the biscuits and gravy and the breakfast steak, so he was just going to get it all. He needed a  _ lot _ of calories in the day and can easily finish it all off. “I know you won’t fall but that waitress has been glaring at you ever since you started fidgeting. These chairs don’t look as stable as they could be.”

 

Steve did turn a little red at that, hunching in on himself a little. He got self conscious about that sometimes, being so big, but also being a little. It was tough, and some people automatically assumed he was a big because of his size, like that mattered. He’s no less little now than he was when he was still tiny. Not that anyone believed him, but it’s true. If anything, he might be littler now, but don’t tell any of the adults that, or they’ll insist on babying him like they did the other subs. Ugh.

 

“Hey, kiddo, it’s fine, I know you weren’t intending any harm, you’re just full of energy, aren’t you?”

 

Steve nodded with a little sigh of relief. “I’ve always had energy all over, but ever since the serum I can’t sit still.”

 

Sam smiled at him, leaning over to subtly push the children’s menu and crayon pack over till it was in front of the little. “That’s okay buddy, but we need to be aware of our surroundings and make sure not to climb on chairs that look like they might fall apart.”

 

Steve hummed happily, moving to take the colouring supplies to keep himself occupied with. That was always a good bet to keep the little entertained.

 

Sam couldn’t help but think he was just so damn cute, how could no one have snatched this boy up yet?

 

***

 

Steve and Natasha have been in DC for a full month and a half when the Winter Soldier came out of the woodwork and almost killed them.

 

Of course, when they needed a quiet place to go without anyone finding them, Steve had the perfect place.

 

Sam was air force trained, he knew that sometimes missions came up out of nowhere, and apparently, when you were Captain America and Black Widow, people tried to kill you. These things happened.

 

In the five weeks since it’s all started, Sam’s spent more time with little Steve than adult, and it’s a little jarring to see Steve in Captain mode so to speak, but he can’t say he’s upset in the slightest. Steve was a powerhouse. And Natasha was terrifying. He can see why Steve obviously loved the girl. Even after the kiss they apparently had to share at the mall that had made both of them cry about cooties and being infected that night that they got to Sam’s house.

 

Utterly adorable.

 

But then it had turned out that Steve and Natasha both  _ knew _ the Winter Soldier and shit started going downhill from there.

 

Which is why he found himself sitting in the waiting room of a DC Stark Industries building with a little sitting on either side of him, clinging to his arms like they were scared he might leave them, while they all waited for a quinet to arrive with Stark, Banner and an experimental memory device that might undo the brainwashing that Sergeant James Barnes has apparently gone through.

 

“Why are we in Stark Industries instead of a hospital?”

 

Natasha made a weak little noise from his right side while Steve just clung harder to his right arm. “Stark Industries is safe. Tony would never let Hydra in, since all his buildings are run by AIs it’s safe. It’s safer than a hospital. Tony says that this branch is the best in biochemical engineering in the whole country.”

 

She sounded tired, but Steve was starting to shiver on the other side of him, and Sam looked around for a moment before finding a passing doctor in the hallway. This was the medical ward of the building. Steve and Natasha said Tony had medical wards and doctors in all his buildings since medicine was their top priority after technology since they got out of weapons dealing. “Excuse me, is there somewhere a little more… warm, I can take them?”

 

The man looked down at him in surprise, not having been expected to be spoken to before glancing at the upset littles on either side of him, giving him a sympathetic look. He nodded and they followed him out of the hallway and into what looked like a waiting room. Well, a waiting room for rich people in seemed. It was comfortable, but more importantly, it was closed off from others and Natasha had finally relaxed for the first time since they got in. 

 

“Is he wet?”

 

Sam looked over at Steve with a little nod. Steve was still wearing a wet suit from where he’d been plunged into the water and had to pull an unconscious Winter Soldier out of the water. He cringed when he realized that with Steve getting colder it wouldn’t help his mindset any at all, and it was no wonder Steve hadn’t let go of his hand since they’d gotten here. He looked back up at the doorway, but it was empty.

 

But only for another minute, before a nurse came rushing in with a set of dry clothes -scrubs, socks, a sweater and a towel- and carefully handed them over to Sam before leaving, shutting the door behind her. Sam just set the clothes down on the coffee table and moved to help Steve out of his wet ones with gentle hands, trying not to scare the boy. Steve just let him with an unhappy little pout to his face.

 

“Imma big boy.” But he made no effort to help Sam get him out of his clothes, just waiting while the adult did it for him. He looked over at Natasha, but she was curled up in a corner of the couch, blinking weakly at the clothes on the coffee table. He relaxed even more when she didn’t say anything about him needing help, and he placidly let the adult dress him. It wasn’t until Steve was blessedly dry and starting to warm up a little bit that she finally spoke.

 

“I knew him too. He taught me how to fight in the Red Room.”

 

Steve and Sam looked at her with wide eyes. Steve at least knew how old she was, but Sam looked a little horrified at the implications. Steve’s left hand twitched and he shakily reached for Sam’s, needing the comfort. “He was in the Red Room?”

 

She nodded. “In the beginning I guess. I was only twenty when they brought him in. I was the only one who survived the super soldier serum. He taught me how to be like him. He taught me how to fight like him. I didn’t recognize him before, because there have been other Winter Soldiers before, and I didn’t know he was the same one that you knew. I didn’t know they were the same person.”

 

Steve sniffled once, and Sam wondered if this was going to be the first time he saw Steve break down and actually cry. It wouldn’t be the first -or the last- time a little needed to cry around him, but for some reason, Steve’s wobbly lip changed into a stern set, just like the last time he’d looked like he’d wanted to cry around him, and no tears came out.

 

“Tony and Bruce said they they think they know how to get his memories back. Do you think they can?”

 

Natasha shrugged, looking lost and dazed, halfway between headspaces and not all there. “I don’t know. If anyone can it will probably be them. Tony isn’t just smart, but he employs about half America’s scientists, if not more. He has someone  _ somewhere _ who can help I’m sure. If not, he also knows how to bribe people.”

 

“But will he really want to help the man who murdered his parents? Tony loved his parents, we all know that.”

 

“And I also know that brainwashing sort of rules out the idea of free will, so anything he did to my parents wasn’t his fault.”

 

The three heads snapped over to the door as it opened, watching Tony lean against the frame with a guarded look about him. “You know?”

 

“I’ve  _ known _ . SHIELD has had this one on their files for years now, and I’ve had everything on SHIELD’s files for a while now too. Steve, I know that if you really did bring back… that if that’s Bucky, then it’s not his fault. It wasn’t Clint’s fault that he helped Loki.”

 

Steve deflated with a little sigh, but he was still pretty deep in headspace right now. “You think you can help him?”

 

Tony shrugged. “I have a few people in there looking at his results for right now, and they want me to take a look at his arm later, but actual biochemistry isn’t my specialty. The arm I could figure out, no problem about that, but it’ll take me a bit before I know what’s going on in his head. Steve, even if he does remember, he won’t be the same person.”

 

Steve sniffled, and a tear actually did slip out this time. “But he’ll be free of them, right?”

 

Tony looked almost conflicted as he answered. Free, was a relative term. Could they find a way to indefinitely keep him away from Hydra? Yes. But could they keep him from waking up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat because he still dreamt of them? Well no, Tony didn’t think anything could fully wipe that away. He’s been trying himself for years, and he hasn’t been through half the shit Bucky probably has. “We can keep Hydra from him. We’ll keep him safe, and we’ll work hard to give him back his memories that he’s lost, and repair whatever damage Hydra has cost.”

 

Steve seemed to think that was good enough for now. “Thank you.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> avengersnonsexualageplay.tumblr.com


End file.
